


Une lettre d'amour jovienne

by Ashizian



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Romance (Original Work), Science-Fiction (Original Work), Short Story (Original Work)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Biotechnology, Cultural Differences, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Français | French, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Lesbians in Space, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mars, One Shot, Outer Space, Planets, Science Fiction, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian
Summary: Comment contourner les difficultés d'une relation amoureuse à ultra-longue distance, quand votre petite-amie vient d'un pays hostile?
Kudos: 1





	Une lettre d'amour jovienne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A jovian love letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364606) by [Ashizian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian)



Evelina,

Si j'ai pu te paraître froide ces dernières semaines, c'est parce que je me suis dit que ce serait plus romantique d'aborder les sujets importants de cette façon, avec de l'encre noire sur du véritable papier blanc. Une magnifique excuse pour écrire des tournures de phrase largement trop formelles pour une fille de mon âge, quoique j'ai le sentiment que tu apprécieras l'effort. Je dois certainement avoir évité de nombreuses questions sur ma culture natale ou, plus spécifiquement, sur pourquoi « nous mettre ensemble va être un véritable enfer ». C'est la première fois qu'une telle situation se présente et en discuter m'effraye. Tant que tu ne sais rien des dangers, notre relation ne changera pas. J'admets avoir profité un peu de ça. J'aime ton innocence. Je voulais qu'elle dure.

On se connaît depuis bientôt cinq ans. Si mes parents apprennent que je considère ma rivale pour le trophée de la League Wargames comme une petite amie, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ? J'imagine que ma mère y verrait une fondation plutôt fragile pour un couple, mais je n'ai pas de doute sur mes sentiments à ton égard. Tu es plus que ça pour moi. Ce que je ressens ne sera pas un problème. La distance non plus, malgré que nous vivions à 550 millions de kilomètres l'une de l'autre, ce qui doit bien représenter un mois de voyage sur la ligne transolaire. Cette lettre mettra probablement six semaines à t'atteindre (et compte sur moi pour profiter de chaque seconde en attendant). Pour comprendre ce qui va poser un soucis dans notre vie amoureuse, je dois aborder des détails désagréables et ennuyeux. C'est nécessaire, je te promets.  
  
Mon peuple n'est pas apprécié dans le système solaire. Ce que tu as entendu à notre sujet contient sûrement une part de vérité et une part de propagande. Mes ancêtres ont été conçus en laboratoire pour augmenter leur survivabilité dans l'espace. C'était à l'époque où les Upsilons et les Omicrons commençaient à se répandre dans la société. Loin, très loin dans le passé. J'ignore s'il y en a sur Mars, compte tenu que c'est devenu illégal chez toi. Je crois avoir entendu qu'il est même interdit d'en parler. Sans doute une simple rumeur mais, dans l'hypothèse où tu ne saurais pas de quoi je parle, voici un résumé : ce sont des animaux synthétiques, avec une intelligence supérieure et une conscience restreinte.

Les deux modèles peuvent tenir une conversation de qualité ou effectuer des tâches très au-delà de ce qu'un singe réussirait, sans son indépendance d'esprit. Si on ne leur donne pas d'ordres, ils se contentent de manger, de dormir et de se laver. L'Omicron se trouve sous n'importe quelle forme imaginable et vivra toute sa vie dépourvu de volonté. L'Upsilon est basé sur la génétique humaine mais n'a ni ambition ni égo. En gros, il ne faut voir en eux que des automates fabriqués en utérus artificiel, rien de plus.

Contrairement à ces machins, mes semblables sont pourvus d'une conscience. Nous avons un égo et une volonté. Mon peuple était censé s'intégrer à la société de Jupiter qu'il aidait à faire naître. Dans la réalité, ce ne fut pas le cas. La législation terrienne ne nous considérait pas mieux qu'un Upsilon. Le gouvernement colonial ne reconnaissait pas nos droits. Bien évidemment les joviens se sont rebellés et, après une courte mais violente guerre, notre République fut fondée. Les pays de la ceinture intérieure ne nous l'ont jamais pardonné, surtout les martiens. Notre relation risque fort d'avoir un côté « Roméo et Juliette ». Si ça peut sembler poétique, tu comprendras rapidement que c'est injuste.

Voilà la première difficulté dans notre couple, mais la deuxième ne sera pas moins gênante : nous ne faisons pas partie de la même « race ». Certes, je suis consciente que le mot a été galvaudé depuis des siècles, il faut cependant le prendre littéralement dans notre cas. Avec mes deux mètres, je suis la plus petite fille de ma classe. J'ai des os métalliques, une peau grise à cause de l'élément que mes cellules génèrent pour contrer les radiations ionisantes. Je peux retenir ma respiration pendant deux heures. La structure spécifique de mon épiderme m'autorise à sortir dans le vide spatial sans combinaison. Nos muscles ont été optimisés pour porter jusqu'à huit fois notre poids en gravité terrestre.

Mon sang est fortement basique, en plus d'être bleu. Mes yeux perçoivent la totalité du spectre magnétique, ce qui me permet de remarquer des choses en dehors de ta perception. En contrepartie, mon nez est faible et les saveurs n'ont pas de nuances. Nos cellules se réparent avec une efficacité optimale : mes membres peuvent repousser, dans certaines conditions. Par ailleurs, je ne deviendrais jamais sourde, aveugle ou paraplégique. Notre cerveau est plus volumineux et compte une région supplémentaire. Grâce à elle, nous contrôlons intégralement notre organisme. Je peux décider de perdre ou faire pousser mes cheveux, d'accélérer ma pression sanguine, de changer ma couleur, d'être fertile ou non, etc.  
  
Ma biologie implique que je resterais jeune presque jusqu'à la mort. J'aurais encore l'air d'avoir vingt ans à cinquante ans. Néanmoins, mon vieillissement va s'accélérer brutalement passé un certain âge. On ne dépasse en aucun cas soixante-cinq ans et notre biochimie ne tolère pas les cocktails anti-vieillissements. Ce problème n'a jamais été résolu, malgré la révolution. J'ai donc la certitude que, sauf incident grave, tu me survivras. Nous sommes aussi hypersensibles aux traitements hormonaux. Un simple déséquilibre suffirait à me faire changer spontanément de sexe. Lorsque la colonisation n'était qu'un projet, nos concepteurs savaient que le personnel sur place devrait être capable de se reproduire. Ils en ont profité pour introduire ce handicap, afin de pouvoir nous stériliser et qu'il ne reste ensuite qu'à attendre notre mort pour être débarrassé.

Par contre, je t'affirme que ce qu'on dit sur mon peuple est faux concernant un point : oui, nous avons des fesses, des seins, un vagin, etc. La science m'a pourvue de tout l'équipement nécessaire à ta satisfaction. Si tu veux vérifier cette affirmation en personne, sache que je n'aurais aucune objection à lever tes doutes.

Le troisième et dernier obstacle à notre amour est le plus banal : nos cultures natales ne sont pas compatibles. Le martien se vante d'avoir une moralité puritaine et un esprit conformiste, alors que la devise de la république jovienne est « liberté et indépendance ». Ce serait difficile de trouver plus antagonistes que nos deux civilisations. Leur histoire y fait pour beaucoup : les colons martiens étaient principalement des religieux, qui fuyaient les purges du Royaume de France. Ils rêvaient d'établir un « pays sous le regard du divin ». Les joviens se composent de descendants d'esclaves auxquels on niait le droit de contrôler leur propre corps. La Terre voyait en tes ancêtres une nuisance et dans les miens, des outils.  
  
Tu me parles toujours comme si être ouverte d'esprit sur le plan érotique, émotionnel ou mental relevait du tabou. Cependant, ça n'a rien de rare dans mon environnement. Il y a juste un gouffre entre toi et moi. Je me souviens d'une très ancienne expression terrienne : « venir de Mars et de Venus », qui désigne une relation entre gens vivant en accord avec des idéaux contraires. Elle s'applique parfaitement à notre situation. Pour ne rien arranger, tes compatriotes ne sont pas bienveillants à l'égard de ma culture natale. Le jovien est un sauvage ou un barbare.

Par exemple, notre vision de la sexualité est différente de celle des autres peuples. Nous sommes biologiquement construits afin de ne jamais ressentir la jalousie. Nos créateurs considéraient cette émotion comme inutile pour un peuple créé sur-mesure et destiné à être jeté après usage. L'administration coloniale effectuait les sélections des partenaires, en vue de maintenir une bonne diversité dans la reproduction. Aujourd'hui, ce sont nos familles qui décident du meilleur « candidat », c'est-à-dire celui dont la situation prouve la qualité du patrimoine génétique. Peu importe mon attachement à quelqu'un d'autre, ma mère choisira avec qui j'aurais le droit d'avoir des enfants et, lorsqu'ils auront atteint l'âge, la même responsabilité retombera sur mes épaules.

L'habitude peut paraître autoritaire, mais se justifie pleinement. Sans jalousie, les joviens ont tendance à former des couples avec pratiquement tous ceux qui leur plaisent. Notre population est une bombe démographique en puissance, maintenue sous contrôle uniquement par ses familles. Elles ont l'expérience pour savoir qui fera un reproducteur convenable, ainsi que pour déterminer la quantité de descendants que nous pourrons élever correctement. 

Bien évidemment, tu devines qu'en l'absence d'une limitation sentimentale, on invite « dans son lit » aussi aisément qu'à déjeuner. Afin de faciliter le quotidien, tous les gens d'ici portent un bracelet, qui indique l'orientation sexuelle, les préférences et les dispositions de chacun. Le mien a une couleur allant du rose vers le bleu, pour signaler ma bisexualité. Cependant, il n'implique en aucun cas une obligation à faire quelque chose. Ma meilleure amie en porte un noir, qui signifie qu'elle est asexuelle. Au même titre qu'on n'obligerait jamais un proche à venir dîner chez nous par la force, on évite une telle contrainte en matière de sexe. Question de politesse. 

Bref, je pense avoir fait le tour du principal. Je ne me lance pas dans ce discours par volonté de t'éloigner, mais pour te faire comprendre qu'un engagement risque d'être compliqué. Nous allons devoir accepter des compromis, autrement notre union sera vouée à l'échec. Il y a tellement de choses dont nous devons discuter. J'aimerais te préparer au pire, afin d'éviter toute souffrance superflue. Tu dis être amoureuse de moi presque tous les jours et je te crois sur parole. Pour ma part, je n'aurais jamais osé t'avouer ces sentiments. Nous savons qu'ils n'ont rien d'une passade. Alors, si tu te sens réellement prête à faire le reste de ton chemin à mes côtés, on trouvera un moyen de réussir malgré les obstacles. Il y a forcément des solutions. Dans tous les cas, ça ne changera rien au plus important : je t'aime, Evelina.

Ton amoureuse jovienne,

Alfhild Caecilia de Keelut


End file.
